Something About You
by Tibidee
Summary: Have you heard of love at first sight? Trevor has and he will stop at nothing to get the girl of his dreams. This is a parody to Ten Things I Hate About You. PLEASE R


Disclaimer: To some this plot may be familiar since it is a parody of the movie 'Ten Things I Hate About You' which is a parody of 'The Taming Of The Shrew' by William Shakespeare, a brilliant writer of his time and still well known today. The setting and some of the characters are owned J.K. Rowling, another amazing writer. I own only but some of the characters in this story. They are Tara Zabini (I do not own her last name since she is the sister of Blaise), Trevor Murray, and Thomas Greendale. Any friend of Tara's I may have mentioned of, I own. I give complete credit to J.K. Rowling for the characters Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.  
  
Trevor didn't know where he was going. It was first day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he was already lost. He was a fifth year student and new to this school. He passed by a few classrooms on his way to Transfiguration and realized how late he was. The students were already well into their lesson and he was still roaming the halls, clueless of which direction he was going.  
  
It was hopeless. He had to ask someone for directions. As he passed by another classroom he decided he would ask.  
  
Trevor knocked on the door, though it was already open, and looked around the room. Every eye was staring at him and he noticed that the teacher was in the middle of her lesson.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother. I - I'm new here and I was just wondering where the Transfiguration classroom was."  
  
There was long a long pause as the teacher glared, furious that she had been interrupted. Her expression eased into some sort of pity as she spoke.  
  
"Well you're quite a bit far off from where the classroom is. I would give you directions but they're sure to get you lost. Your name is?"  
  
The boy slowly answered, "Trevor." He glanced around the room again at all the students who were now whispering; something caught his eye. The most beautiful girl had flicked her hair and the gleam of the light had bounced off of it. Trevor couldn't help but stare in awe of her beauty. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, and her hair as black as night. She glanced at him for a moment then looked back at her friend as though he had just interrupted their conversation. He looked away, trying hard not to look her direction again.  
  
"Well Trevor, I could send someone with you to help you find it."  
  
"Oh - that's -"he was about to say to not bother but realized then that there would have been no point in interrupting her class. "That would be great."  
  
"Now, who is willing to show Trevor to his class?"  
  
Half the students' hands shot up; they all seemed to want an excuse to get out of class. Immediately Trevor looked at the girl. She didn't seem to notice and was still in deep conversation with her friend. As he was still looking at her, a student joined his side. He shot a look at the student, a boy about the same height as him, with short brown hair. He looked back at the teacher to thank her, but she had started her lesson once again.  
  
"Come on... best be going. You're already thirty minutes late for class," the boy said.  
  
"Oh, right," Trevor replied. Both boys left the classroom and were now making their way up a flight of stairs.  
  
"I'm Thomas by the way. Thomas Greendale." The boy had now stuck out his hand attempting to be friendly.  
  
"I'm Trevor Murray," he said as he looked down at the hand in front of him and shook it.  
  
Both boys were silent for a moment, and then Thomas spoke up.  
  
"Where' you from?"  
  
"I'm from New Zealand. We moved here for my mom's job during the summer."  
  
"Wow, that's quite a ways from here."  
  
"Sure is. The floo trip was awful; it took for ever to find the stupid place, and when we did, the freaking fire place was blocked off."  
  
Thomas snorted and Trevor snickered.  
  
"You should have seen the look on my dad's face when we were all crammed inside the stupid thing. He was so pissed off yet he couldn't stop laughing. I dunno, something about farting."  
  
Thomas let out another snort and Trevor giggled. "The stupid things that come out of my dad's mouth... aw well... good times..."  
  
They were both silent again. Thomas then asked,  
  
"Are you in year five?"  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
Thomas nodded his head.  
  
"Really?" Because that meant that, that beautiful girl was his age. "What class were you just in?"  
  
"Muggle Studies," Thomas responded as he pointed to the direction they had to turn. "We were having lessons with the Slytherins. I'm a Ravenclaw by the way." He slowly looked to Trevor's robe. "And it seems as though you are too," he pointed at Trevor's house crest.  
  
"Strange how we don't have the same class."  
  
"Well, according to our teacher, it's because she could only have Muggle Studies in the morning. She teaches another class in the afternoon. She said the schedule got mixed up."  
  
"Oh, I see." Trevor was only paying attention with the slightest effort because he couldn't stop thinking of girl he had just seen. He was dying to ask who she was but kept his mouth shut. That's all he was really thinking about these past few minutes. "So we should have our other classes together then?"  
  
"Should be." As they turned another corner Trevor couldn't help it; he had to ask who she was.  
  
"Who was that girl with the black hair you were having lessons with? She was beautiful."  
  
"Who? Tara Zabini? She's a Slytherin."  
  
"Tara Zabini..." Trevor slowly repeated the name letting it roll of his tongue and sighed.  
  
"Just to warn you, she may be beautiful, but she's out of your league. She's conceited and snotty and..."  
  
"There's more to her than you think."  
  
"You don't even know the girl. Trust me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Besides, you wanna know something? She's not even allowed to date."  
  
Trevor looked at him curiously.  
  
"Her father made up this stupid rule that she could only date if her sister did. And well, her sister is not exactly the most charming person. Some would call her a bitch."  
  
This left Trevor thinking. "So, that's just one obstacle to face."  
  
"Yes, but it's a huge one. I heard she tried to secretly go out with a guy last year, but when her sister found out, her dad was the first to know. You know what she got the next day? She got a howler! That's how strict her father is."  
  
"What about her mother?"  
  
"She died a few years back. Apparently she was one of You-Know-Who's followers and she had failed him so he killed her."  
  
"How do you know all this?!"  
  
"News travels fast around the castle. It's a known fact."  
  
Trevor didn't understand. How could a girl so pure have had a mother involved with You-Know-Who? He just couldn't believe it though he was sure that she was upset her mother had gotten involved with him. "I need a way for this girl to notice me."  
  
"Well if you're so determined, she's actually looking for a broomstick flying tutor."  
  
"Really?! But you don't have to take flying lessons."  
  
"Apparently she never took it in first year and it's mandatory that you take it at least once."  
  
"Well that's perfect."  
  
"What, you know how to fly well?"  
  
"Well, I like to think so. I played on the school Quidditch team in New Zealand as a Chaser for three years."  
  
"Well that's settled then," Thomas said as they turned another corner.  
  
Trevor contemplated the situation as they walked up another flight of stairs. Now all they needed was a plan to get Tara's sister to date someone. "Should be around here somewhere," Thomas announced as they climbed the last step. And as they approached an open door, Thomas pointed to it, "Here it is."  
  
"Thanks. I guess I'll see you next period."  
  
"Yep. And it's in greenhouse 3, by the way, which is outside, incase you get lost again."  
  
"Thanks, I may need to know that."  
  
Both boys smiled and Trevor waved goodbye to his friend as he entered the Transfiguration classroom to a furious teacher. 


End file.
